Warriors: The Name Guide
by PickeBicke
Summary: Before I begin, flamers are welcome. Now then, this is a name guide, as stated in the title. I don't think I need to say anything other than that. Don't like my suggestions, dont read. Rating may go up for my rudeness.
1. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

After reading some of the other Warriors Name Guides people have posted, I have come to the conclusion that there needs to be at least **one** which actually follows the guidelines set by the Erin's and their books. I am sick and tired of seeing names such as **Emeraldfire** or **Dragonscales** in stories and having to bash my head against my keyboard in frustration.

Therefore, I have taken it upon myself to write a Name Guide that will help you call your warrior something that will **not** have Flamers banging on your door. Within it, I will not only provide actual names to pick from, but also explanations as to why a particular name can only be used in certain circumstances or not at all. There will be a list of banned names, some general guidelines to follow if you want to make your own and replies to the commentary I will receive.

Suggestions and comments are welcome, though keep in mind that I will **NOT** be accepting names that violate the rules I have set down. Thank you for your time and I hope that this Name Guide will be helpful to those of you who stumble upon it.

Your obedient servant,

- _Glass Silhouette_


	2. Guidelines

**Crowfeather**: Great StarClan, you sound just as bitter as me in this Guide.

**Glass**: Yes, I know. But what can I say? All these dim-witted names were getting annoying.

**Crowfeather**: -purrs in amusement-

**Glass**: Well I'm glad you found that funny. Now, to everyone else, this is where I will be listing my guidelines to creating a perfect, valid warrior name. I will warn you all now that I am not the nicest critic out there. If you find what I'm saying completely idiotic or downright rude…what on earth are you doing in my Guide? Having said that, let us begin.

Prefixes must not stray from the normal standards set in Erin Hunters books. This means that names like Dragonscales, Angelwing, Milliepads, Cookiecrumb, Butterflypelt, etc. are not allowed. Let's face it, would the forest cats have any idea what a dragon is? Or a cookie? No.

On a similar note, the names of gemstones are prohibited as well. The warrior cats do not know what a Diamond is, or a Ruby or Topaz or anything else of that nature. They would simply think of them as an unusually pretty white/red/yellow stone. If you are wondering why Firestar's eyes are described as emerald then, think about it. The author is describing the cat, and I'm pretty sure the Erin's are human.

Also, please note that all kittens are born with blue eyes. Therefore, a queen naming her kits after their eye color is not possible. If they did that, we could end up with a white cat that has green eyes named Bluepool. That makes a normally good name horrible because it does not fit the warrior it's given to.

Names from the books such as Fireheart, Sandstorm, Whitewing and so forth are okay to use but seeing as I've seen so many stories where they're reincarnations or just plain abused…I would suggest staying away from them.

**Notes** –

All kittens must have the suffix "kit" after the first part of their name.  
_Example: Petalkit, Stormkit, Eaglekit, Thornkit_

All apprentices must have the suffix "paw" after the first part of their name.  
_Example: Petalpaw, Stormpaw, Eaglepaw, Thornpaw_

Only when warrior status has been received can a cat gain a second part to their name. You may be as creative as you wish.  
_Example: Petalfur, Stormwater, Eaglefeather, Thornfang_

Only when Leader status has been received can a cat gain the suffix "star" after their name. This is required and one cannot become a Leader without changing their name thus.  
_Example: Petalstar, Stormstar, Eaglestar, Thornstar_

**Important Note **–

I will be indicating some of my personal favorites under each letter by italicizing them.


	3. Letter A

Crowfeather: Huh, it appears you're staring.

Glass: -sarcasm- Yes, I do believe I am.

Crowfeather: No need to be all sarcastic about it…

Glass: I know. Sorry.

Crowfeather: Whatever. Anyway, there don't seem to be that many variations under this letter. Why?

Glass: Because very few suitable prefixes start with it, and even fewer suffixes make sense with it.

A-

Acornfur

Acornpelt

Acornfoot

Acorntail

Acornleg

Acornwhisker

Addertail

Adderfang

Addertooth

Adderscale(s)

Addertongue

_Adderstrike_

Airpelt

Airtail

Airfur

Airfoot

Airwhisker

Airfeather

Airwing

Alderleaf

Alderfur

Alderfoot

Alderpelt

Alderleg

Aldernose

Aldertail

Alderwhisker

_Amberwhisker_

Ambertail

Amberfur

Amberpelt

Amberfoot

_Amberfeather_

Amberleg

Amberwing

Amberstreak

Ambernose

Amberclaw

Antleg

Antfoot

_Antwhisker_

Antfur

_Antfang_

Antclaw

_Appleleaf_

Appletail

Applefur

_Applenose_

Applepelt

Applewhisker

_Ashfeather_

Ashwhisker

_Ashcloud_

Ashclaw

Ashface

Ashnose

Ashleg


	4. Letter B

**Crowfeather**: Moving right along to the next letter in your human alphabet.

**Glass**: Yes, it should please everyone to know that there are quite a few more variations in this section. I myself was surprised that B, of all the letters, had one of the largest prefix bases of the alphabet.

B –

Badgerclaw

_Badgerfang_

_Badgerstripe_

Badgerfur

Badgerpelt

Badgerfoot

Badgertooth

Badgertail

_Badgernose_

Basilnose

Basilwhisker

Basilfoot

Basilfur

Basilpelt

Basiltail

Bearfur

Bearpelt

_Bearclaw_

Bearfang

Beartooth

Bearfoot

Bearnose

Beartail

_Beestripe_

Beefoot

Beeleg

Beetail

_Beewing_

Beestrike

Beefur

Beepelt

Beefang

Beetooth

Beechfur

Beechleaf

Beechpelt

Beechfoot

Beechwhisker

Beechclaw

Beechtail

Beechleg

Beetlewing

Beetlefur

Beetlefoot

Beetleleg

Beetlefang

Beetletail

Beetleclaw

Bettletooth

Berrypelt

Berrytail

_Berrytongue_

Berrywhisker

Berryfur

Berryface

Birchwhisker

Birchtail

Birchfoot

Birchfrost

Birchstep

Birchleg

Birchfur

Birdbeak

_Birdfeather_

Birdtalon

Birdclaw

_Birdface_

Birdfur

Birdpelt

Birdfoot

Birdleg

_Birdsong_

Blackpetal

_Blackwhisker_

Blacknose

Blacktail

Blackfur

_Blackwing_

Blackpelt

Blackleaf

Blackstripe

_Blackstone_

Blackclaw

Blackcloud

_Blackfeather_

Blazeheart

_Blazefur_

Blazepelt

_Blazetail_

Blazewhisker

_Blazewing_

_Blazeclaw_

Blazefeather

Blazefoot

Blizzardpelt

_Blizzardtail_

Blizzardfur

Blizzardpelt

_Blizzardcloud_

Blizzardfoot

Blizzardclaw

Blizzardfang

Blizzardtooth

Blizzardwing

Blizzardfeather

Blossomfur

_Blossomtail_

Blossompelt

Blossompetal

Blossomwhisker

Blossomface

_Blossomnose_

_Bluepool_

Bluestone

_Bluefeather_

Bluestream

Bluepetal

Bluefeather

Bluepelt

Bluefoot

Bluewhisker

_Bluefang_

Bluetooth

Bogpelt

Bognose

Bogfur

Bogtail

Bogwhisker

_Bogfoot_

Bogleg

Bouncefoot

Bouncetail

Bounceleg

Bounceclaw

Bouncestep

_Brackenfurl_

Brackenfoot

_Brackenclaw_

_Brackenwhisker_

Brackentail

Brackenpelt

_Brackenthorn_

Bramblefur

_Bramblethorn_

Brambletooth

Bramblefang

_Brambleflower_

Bramblewhisker

Brambletail

Brambletalon

Bramblepelt

_Bramblenose_

Breezefur

_Breezestorm_

Breezerunner

Breezeheart

Breezetail

Breezefoot

_Breezewhisker_

Briarclaw

_Briarfur_

Briarwhisker

Briarfang

Briartooth

Briarpelt

Briartail

_Briarthorn_

Briarnose

Brindlewhisker

Brindleleaf

Brindlefoot

Brindlefur

Brindlepelt

Brindlewing

Brindlenose

Brightpelt

Brightfur

_Brightcloud_

Brightspots

Brightleg

Brightfoot

Brightface

_Brightwhisker_

Brightear

Bristlefur

Bristletail

_Bristleclaw_

Bristlewhisker

Bristlepelt

Brownear

Brownclaw

Brownfoot

Brownfur

Brownpelt

Browntail

Brownfeather

Brownwing

Brownwhisker

_Brownstripe_

Brownface

_Burntclaw_

Burntpad

Burntpelt

Burntfur

Burntfoot

Burntleg

_Burntwhisker_

Burntwing

Burntfeather

Burntnose

Burntface

_Buzzardbeak_

Buzzardtalon

Buzzardfur

Buzzardflight

Buzzardclaw

_Buzzardsight_

Buzzardfeather

Buzzardfoot

Buzzardpelt

Buzzardleg


	5. Letter C

**Glass**: Ah, one of my favorite letters!

**Crowfeather**: Because it begins my name?

**Glass**: Precisely! -pats- I adore you.

**Crowfeather**: Well, nice to know someone does…

**Glass**: You know, Leafpool still…

**Crowfeather**: -cuts me off- Don't say it…please…the wounds are still fresh.

**Glass**: Alright…I promise.

C –

Cedarleaf

Cedarpelt

Cedarfur

Cedarfoot

Cedarclaw

Cedarwhisker

_Cherrynose_

Cherryfur

Cherryspot(s)

Cherrypelt

_Cherryleaf_

Cherrywhisker

Cherryfoot

Cherryface

_Cindercloud_

Cinderfoot

Cindernose

Cindertail

Cinderfur

Cinderface

Cinderwhisker

Cinderleg

_Cloudnose_

_Cloudstream_

Cloudfoot

Cloudpelt

Cloudface

Cloudheart

Cloudfur

_Cloudpool_

Cloudpatch

Cloudspot(s)

Cloverpetal

_Cloverleaf_

Cloverwhisker

Cloverfur

Cloverpelt

Cloverfoot

Clovernose

Cloverface

Cobratail

Cobrafang

Cobrastrike

Cobraclaw

Cobraface

Cobrahead

Coralnose

Coralfur

Coralpelt

Coraltail

Coralfoot

Coralwhisker

_Cougarfang_

Cougartooth

Cougartail

Cougarfur

Cougargrowl

_Cougarwhisker_

Cougarclaw

Cougarpelt

_Cougarleap_

Cougarfoot

Cougarstrike

Cougarnose

Coyotefur

Coyotefang

Coyotepelt

Coyotetail

Coyotenose

Coyoteclaw

Coyotetooth

Coyotefoot

Coyotegrowl

Coyotehowl

Creamfur

Creampelt

_Creamtail_

Creamwhisker

Creamfoot

Creekfur

Creektail

Creekpelt

Creekfoot

Crimsontail

_Crimsonwing_

Crimsonpelt

Crimsonflame

_Crimsonclaw_

_Crimsonfeather_

Crimsonfur

_Crimsonwhisker_

_Crowsight_

_Crowtalon_

Crowflight

Crowbeak

Crowfoot

Crowtail

Crownpelt

Crownfur

Crowface

_Crowshadow_


	6. Letter D

**Crowfeather**: Wow, I would have thought this letter would yield quite a few different options, Glass.

**Glass**: You know I thought that too. But apparently the world is full of surprises. Just like how Jayfeather, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze are really…

**Crowfeather**: DON'T say it! That my dear is called a spoiler, and we don't want to get your readers upset now do we.

**Glass**: … I though making them upset is what I excel at?

**Crowfeather** -palm face- Ugh…

D-

Darkfoot

Darkfeather

Darkfang

Darkclaw

_Darkstorm_

Darkcloud

Darkfur

Darkpelt

_Darkwhisker_

Darknose

_Dappledfern_

Dappledfoot

Dappledtail

_Dappledfawn_

Dappledfur

_Dappledshell_

Dappledfeather

Dappledwing

_Dappledblossom_

_Dappledleaf_

Dappledface

Dawnpetal

_Dawncloud_

Dawnblossom

Dawnpelt

Dawnfur

Dawnshine

Deerfur

_Deerstep_

Deerpelt

Deerhoof

Deerleg

Deerfoot

Deertail

_Dovetail_

_Dovefeather_

Dovewing

Dovefoot

Doveleg

_Doveclaw_

Dovebeak

Doveflight

Dovefur

Dovepelt

Duckwing

Duckbeak

_Duckfeather_

_Duckfoot_

Ducktail

Duckflight

Duckleg

Duckpelt

Duckfur

_Duskshadow_

Duskpelt

Dusktail

Duskheart

Duskfur

Duskfoot

Duststorm

_Dustfleck_

Dustbreeze

Duststripe

_Dustcloud_

Dustfur


	7. Letter E

**Glass**: I apologize in advance for the crazily limited options in this section. Again, there just aren't enough prefixes starting with it that work in the Warrior's world

**Crowfeather**: I'm positive they understand.

**Glass**: Hmm…I'm not sure they do. Ah well, onward!

E –

_Eagleclaw_

Eaglewing

_Eagleheart_

Eaglefur

Eagletalon

Eaglepelt

_Eaglebeak_

_Eagledive_

_Eaglescreech_

Eaglecry

Eagleflight

_Eaglefeather_

Eaglefoot

Elkfoot

_Elkstep_

Elkleg

Elkhoof

Elkpelt

Elkfur

Elknose

Elktail

Elmfur

Elmtail

Elmleaf

Elmwhisker

Elmfoot

Elmpelt

Elmclaw

_Embercloud_

Emberclaw

Emberpelt

Emberfur

Emberstorm

Embertail


	8. Letter F

**Crowfeather**: You know, if you don't come up with enough names, no one is going to be interested in your guide, right?

**Glass**: Oh, shut up! I'm doing my best here! Besides, quality over quantity. I'm sure they want a few good names not a ton of terrible ones.

**Crowfeather**: Point taken. Continue, please.

F –

Falconfeather

_Falconwing_

Falconcry

_Falcondive_

Falconclaw

_Falconstrike_

Falconbeak

Falcontalon

_Falconshadow_

_Falconsong_

Falconfur

Falconpelt

_Falconscreech_

_Falconsight_

Falconflight

Falconswoop

Falconfoot

Falconleg

_Falconheart_

Fawnfoot

Fawntail

_Fawndapple_

Fawnfur  
Fawnpelt

_Fawnspots_

_Ferndapple_

Ferntail

_Fernleaf_

Fernfur

_Fernwhisker_

Fernpelt

Fernfoot

Firefur

Firepelt

Firetail

_Firestorm_

Fireclaw

Firewhisker

_Firecloud_

Flamestorm

_Flamefur_

Flamewhisker

Flamecloud

Flameheart

_Flametail_

Flamepelt

Foxtooth

Foxfang

Foxtail

_Foxnose_

Foxfoot

Foxtail

_Foxheart_

_Foxwhisker_

Frostfang

_Frostwhisker_

Frostheart

_Frostfoot_

Frostpelt

Frostpool

Frostclaw

_Frostcloud_

_Frostfeather_

Frostnose


	9. Letter G

**Crowfeather**: I sense…I sense…more tiny sections ahead. -sarcasm- Great.

**Glass**: Hey, pipe down over there. I don't need your sarcasm. What did I say during my last list?

**Crowfeather**: Quality before quantity…

**Glass**: That's right. Now hush!

**Crowfeather**: …

**Glass**: Good boy.

G –

Gingertail

Gingerspot(s)

Gingerfur

Gingerpelt

Gingerstripe

Gingerwhisker

Grassfur

_Grasswhisker_

Grasstail

Grasspelt

Graypelt

Grayfur

_Graywing_

Grayshadow

_Graycloud_

Graytail

Grayheart

Grayclaw

_Graywhisker_

Grayfoot

Goldenfoot

Goldenfur

Goldenleaf

_Goldenfrost_ – **NOTE**: Only for cats with blue eyes.

_Goldenwhisker _

Goldenstripe

Goldenwing

_Goldenfeather_

Goldenclaw

_Goldencloud_

Goosefeather

Goosewing

Goosetail

Gooseflight

Goosebeak

Goosefoot

Gooseleg

Goosefur

Goosepelt

Gorsefur

_Gorsethorn_

_Gorseclaw_

Gorsefoot

_Gorsewhisker_

Gorsepelt


	10. Letter H

**Crowfeather**: You don't want me to say anything do you?

**Glass**: Unless it's something like "I love you" or "I love Leafpool and will accept her as my one true mate no matter what anyone says" then no.

**Crowfeather**: …

**Glass**: Idiot.

H –

Harefur

_Harefoot_

Harepelt

_Harewhisker_

Haretail

Hareleg

_Harenose_

_Hawksight_

Hawkbeak

_Hawkflight_

Hawkwing

_Hawkdive_

Hawkcry

_Hawkfeather_

Hawkfoot

Hawkswoop

Hawkshadow

Hawkfur

Hawkpelt

Hawktail

_Hawkstrike_

_Hawkfire _– **NOTE**: If there is a Hawkfrost, there can be a fire. Just…don't give the cat red, green or blue eyes…please…

Hazelfur

Hazelpelt

Hazelwhisker

Hazelfoot

Hazelnose

Heatherfoot

_Heatherleaf_

_Heatherwhisker_

Heatherpelt

Heatherfur

_Heathernose_

Hollypelt

Hollyberry

_Holythorn_

Hollyfur

Hollyclaw

_Hollywhisker_

Hollytail

Hollyfoot

_Honeypool_

Honeyfur

Honeytail

Honeynose

Honeypelt

_Honeywhisker_

_Hornetwing_

_Hornetstrike_

Hornetclaw

Hornetleg

Hornetflight

Hornetfoot

_Horseleg_

Horsefur

Horsepelt

Horsemane

Horsefoot


	11. Letter I

**Crowfeather**: Ugh, another annoyingly short section. This one is even tinier than usual. Glass has refused to comment on it, giving me the whole "quality over quantity" speech again. Therefore, I have taken it upon myself to comment on her behalf. Unfortunately for her however, that is all I had to say. Please, continue reading.

I –

Iceclaw

_Icestream_

Icestorm

_Icepool_

_Iceshard_

Icetooth

Icefeather

_Icewhisker_

Icefang

_Iceclaw_

Icewater

_Icenose_

Icynose

_Icyclaw_

Icystream

Icyfang

Icyfeather

_Icywhisker_

Icypool

_Ivyblossom_

Ivyfoot

Ivyfur

_Ivynose_

_Ivyleaf_

Ivypelt


	12. Letter J

**Crowfeather**: Well, it appears as if Glass has taken some sort of commenting vacation. As such, I am here to bid you welcome and to announce the new section. Enjoy.

J –

Jaggedclaw

Jaggedfang

Jaggedfur

Jaggedtail

Jaggedpelt

Jaggedtalon

Jaguarfur

_Jaguarfang_

Jaguarclaw

_Jaguarspot(s)_

Jaguarpelt

Jaguarwhisker

Jaguartail

Jaguartooth

_Jaguarsight_

Jaguarfoot

Jaguarnose

_Jaywing_

Jayclaw

_Jaytalon_

Jayfur

Jaypelt

_Jayfrost_

Jaytail

_Jayfoot_

Jayleg

Jaybeak

Juniperleaf

Junipertail

Junipernose

Juniperwhisker

Juniperfoot


	13. Letter K

**Crowfeather**: Woah…this section is even shorter than the one for the letter I! Guess there's not much I can say about it then. -goes off to hunt rabbits- Man, I'm starving.

K –

_Kestrelclaw_

Kestrelfur

_Kestrelfeather_

Kestreltalon

Kestrelfoot

Kestrelpelt

_Kestrelflight_

Kestreltail

_Kinktail_

Kinkpelt

Kinkfoot

_Kinkclaw_


	14. Letter L

**Crowfeather**: Hey, this one isn't too short. Nice going Glass! I see you've finished your commenting vacation.

**Glass**: Yes, yes I have. It feels good to hear my voice again!

**Crowfeather**: Uh-huh. That makes one of us.

**Glass**: Oh, hush you! Don't spoil my fun!

L –

_Larksong_

_Larktalon_

Larkflight

Larkclaw

_Larkfeather_

Larkfur

Larkpelt

Larkbeak

Larkfoot

_Larktail_

Leafpelt

Leafwing

_Leafnose_

_Leafwhisker_

Leafcloud

_Leopardgrowl_

Leopardtail

Leopardpelt

Leopardfoot

Leopardsight

Leopardspot(s)

_Leopardwhisker_

Leopardheart

Leopardnose

_Lichenfur_

Lichenpelt

Lichentail

Lichenwhisker

Lichenface

_Lightningfur_

Lightningstripe

Lightningpelt

_Lightningstream_

Lightningclaw

Lightningstrike

Lightningfang

Lillypetal

Lillywhisker

Lillypelt

_Lillytail_

Lillyfur

_Lionmane_

Liontooth

Lionfang

Lionfur

_Liongrowl_

Lionpelt

Lionwhisker

Lionfoot

_Lionsight_

Lionclaw

_Liontail_

Littletail

Littlefoot

Littleclaw

Littlewhisker

Littlefeather

Littlewing

Littlenose

_Lizardscale_

Lizardfoot

_Lizardfang_

Lizardtooth

_Lizardleg_

Lizardclaw

Lizardheart

Longleg

_Longwhisker_

Longfoot

_Longstripe_

Longclaw

Longfang

Longfur

Longpelt

Longtooth


	15. Letter M

**Glass**: For once we have a long entry, eh Crowfeather? Isn't it marvelous?

**Crowfeather**: -dryly- Amazing.

**Glass**: So you complain when it's short and complain when it's long…why?

**Crowfeather**: Easy. I'm never satisfied.

**Glass**: Oh, ha-ha. Funny.

M –

_Mallowfur_

Mallowtail

Mallowpelt

Mallownose

Mallowleaf

_Mallowfoot_

Mallowface

Mallowpetal

_Mapleleaf_

Maplefur

Maplepelt

Maplefoot

_Mapletail_

_Maplewhisker_

Marshfur

Marshfoot

Marshwhisker

Marshstep

Marshpelt

Marshnose

_Milktail_

_Milkwhisker_

Milkpelt

_Milkpool_

Milknose

_Milkcloud_

Milkface

_Minnowstream_

_Minnowscale_

Minnowtail

Minnowleap

Minnowcreek

_Minnowbrook_

Minnowfur

Minnowpelt

Minnownose

Mintpelt

_Mintwhisker_

Mintnose

Mintfoot

Mintface

Mintcloud

_Mintleaf_

Mistfur

Mistpelt

Mistwhisker

_Mistpool_

Mistface

Mistfoot

_Mistcloud_

Mistleg

_Mistynose_

_Mistyeyes_ – **NOTE**: Use only for blind cats with blue-gray fur and/or eyes.

Mistytail

_Mistycloud_

_Mistypool_

Molefoot

_Molewhisker_

Moletooth

Moletail

_Molefang_

Molefur

_Moleclaw_

Molenose

_Mooncloud_

Moonfur

_Moonwhisker_

Moonpelt

Moontail

Moonshine – **NOTE**: Yes I know it's a drug, but it works.

Moonshimmer

_Moonface_

Mousefoot

_Mouseheart_

_Mousenose_

Mouseclaw

Mousetooth

_Mousestep_

_Mousewhisper_

Mousepelt

Morninglight

Morningpelt

_Morningcloud_

Morningpetal

Morningblossom

Morningtail

Morningfur

_Mossleaf_

_Mosstail_

_Mossfur_

Mosspelt

_Mosswhisker_

Mossclaw

Mossnose

Mossface

_Mosscloud_

Mudwhisker

Mudpatch

_Mudpool_

Mudfoot

_Mudtail_

_Mudnose_

_Mudstripe_

Mudpelt


	16. Letter N

**Crowfeather**: It seems that we have another, ah…short…entry today ladies and gentlemen. Please read for Glass' sake, if not mine.

N –

Nettlefur

Nettlepelt

_Nettlethorn_

Nettlefoot

Nettlewhisker

_Nettlefang_

Nettletooth

Nettletail

_Nightflower_

Nightwing

_Nightwhisker_

Nightfoot

_Nightstorm_

_Nightblossom_


	17. Letter O

**Crowfeather**: Glass, you know you can't just sit in a corner all day and sulk.

**Glass** : …

**Crowfeather**: There are readers waiting for you to say something you know.

**Glass**: …

**Crowfeather**: Fine! I'll just go hunt then. -leaves- Call me when you're sane again!

**Glass**: … heh, like I'll ever be sane … DAH! I spoke!

O –

Oakleaf

Oakwhisker

Oakfoot

Oaktail

Oakstripe

Oaknose

Oliveleaf

Oliveface

Olivefur

Olivepelt

Olivenose

Olivewhisker

Orangetail

Orangestripe

Orangepelt

Orangefoot

Orangefur

Orangewhisker

Otterpelt

Ottertail

Otterfang

Otterclaw

Ottertooth

Otterfur

Otterwhisker

Otternose


	18. Letter P

**Glass**: Since Crowfeather tricked me into talking, here I am once again to say welcome. We are more than half-way through the list of useable letters, for which I am thankful. Now I can focus on replying to your comments when you are done reading this.

**Crowfeather**: Let me warn you all, she is beyond rude.

**Glass**: Yes, but for good reason. Anyway please, read on.

P –

_Patchwhisker_

Patchfur

Patchtail

_Patchpelt_

Patchwing

Patchfeather

Patchnose

Peachtail

Peachfur

Peachpelt

Peachwhisker

Peachflower

Peachblossom

Peachnose

_Pebblestream_

Pebbletail

_Pebblenose_

Pebblepad

Pebblefoot

Pebblepelt

Pebbleclaw

_Pebblepool_

Pebblefur

_Petalfur_

Petaltail

Petalwhisker

Petalfoot

Petalpelt

Pinefrost

_Pinewhisker_

Pinetail

Pinefoot

Pineleaf

Pineclaw

_Poppynose_

Poppyyfoot

Poppytail

Poppyfur

Poppyflower

Poppypelt

Poppywhisker


	19. Letter Q

**Crowfeather**: You can't really complain about this one. You should be glad you got even one suggestion under it.

**Glass**: A valid point, thank you Crowfeather. I will be sure to keep that in mind as I type it up.

Q –

Quailfeather

Quailwing

Quailflight

Quailbeak

Quailclaw

Quailtalon

Quailtail

Quailfur

Quailpelt

Quailfoot


	20. Letter R

**Crowfeather**: Aha, here is a letter with quite a few options and suggestions. I am proud of you my dear. Congratulations.

**Glass**: … why do I get the feel you are patronizing me?

**Crowfeather**: Because you act like a petulant child each time an entry is not absurdly long.

**Glass**: … you know what, shut up!

R –

Rabbitear(s)

_Rabbitleap_

Rabbitleg

Rabbitfoot

_Rabbitnose_

Rabbitwhisker

Rabbitfang

Rabbitclaw

Rabbitspring

Rabbitfur

_Raggedfur_

_Raggedclaw_

Raggedtail

Raggedpelt

_Raggedfeather_

Raggedwing

Raggedwhisker

Raintail

_Raindapple_

Rainpelt

Rainwater

Rainstream

_Ratwhisker_

Ratnose

_Ratheart_

Ratleg

_Ratfang_

Ratclaw

Ratfur

Ratfoot

Ratpelt

Ravensight

Ravenfeather

_Ravenflight_

Raventail

Raventalon

_Ravenheart_

_Ravenwing_

Ravenleg

Ravenfoot

Ravenbeak

_Redclaw_

Redfur

_Redfeather_

Redstripe

Redflower

Redfoot

_Redwing_

Redpelt

Redface

_Redleaf_

_Redwhisker_

Reedfur

Reedclaw

Reedpelt

_Reedwhisker_

Reedtail

Riverfur

Rivertail

Riverfoot

Riverpelt

_Robinheart_

_Robinfeather_

Robinclaw

_Robinflight_

_Robinsong_

Robinfur

Robinpelt

_Robintail_

Rockpelt

_Rockleg_

Rocknose

Rockfoot

Rockbelly

Rocktail

Rockstep

_Rockclaw_

Rosefur

_Rosetail_

Roseleaf

Rosepetal

_Rosewhisker_

_Rosethorn_

Roseclaw

_Rootwhisker_

Rootfur

Rootpelt

Rootclaw

Rowanfur

Rowantail

Rowanstripe

Rowanfoot

Rowanleaf

_Rowanheart_

Rowanpelt

Rustlefur

_Rustlewing_

_Rustleclaw_

Rustlefeather

Rustlepelt

Rustlefoot

Rustlestep


	21. Letter S

**Crowfeather**: Ah, now this is one of my favorite letters.

**Glass**: May I ask why?

**Crowfeather**: … not really …

**Glass**: Oh, come on! Please?

**Crowfeather**: No

**Glass**: Please?

**Crowfeather**: Fine … because it begins your real name.

**Glass**: Aw, that is so sweet! -glomps Crow- I love you!!

**Crowfeather**: You know, it also begins the phrase "shut up".

**Glass**: Too late, you got me yacking!

**Crowfeather**: What have I gotten myself into…?

S –

Sagetail

_Sageleaf_

Sagepelt

Sagefur

Sagenose

Sagewhisker

_Sandstream_

_Sandpool_

Sandpelt

Sandfur

Sandstripe

Sandtail

Sandnose

Salmonstripe

Salmontail

Salmonscale(s)

Salmonstream

Salmonleap

_Scorchpelt_

Scorchtail

Scorchpad

_Scorchwhisker_

Scorchfang

_Scorchfur_

_Scorchclaw_

_Sedgepelt_

Sedgetail

Sedgenose

Sedgefur

Sedgewhisker

Sedgeclaw

Seedfur

_Seednose_

Seedtail

_Shadowstrike_

Shadowtail

Shadownose

Shadowclaw

_Shadowstripe_

_Shadowheart_

Shadowfur

Shadowfeather

_Shadowcloud_

Shadowflower

_Shortclaw_

Shortfoot

Shortfang

Shortleg

Shrewfur

_Shrewfang_

Shrewnose

_Shrewheart_

Shrewclaw

Shrewtail

Silverstone

Silversmoke

Silverblossom

Silvermoon

Silverface

Silvernose

_Silvertail_

Silverpetal

_Silverclaw_

_Silverfang_

Silverwing

Silverfeather

_Silverpool_

Silverfur

_Skycloud_

Skywing

Skypelt

Skyfur

_Skyfeather_

Skytail

Smallspot(s)

Smallwhisker

Smallwing

Smallcloud

_Smallfoot_

Smalltail

_Smallfeather_

Smallclaw

Smallstripe

Smokefoot

Smokepatch

Smoketail

_Smokecloud_

Smokenose

Smokefeather

_Smokewhisker_

_Snaketongue_

_Snakehead_

Snakeclaw

Snaketooth

_Snakestrike_

_Snakefang_

Snowspot(s)

Snowshimmer

_Snowshine_

_Snowfeather_

Snowfoot

_Snowstream_

_Snowcloud_

Snowface

Snowtail

_Snowdapple_

Snowpelt

_Snowpool_

Snowface

_Sparkclaw_

Sparkfur

_Sparktail_

Sparkpelt

Sparkwhisker

_Sparrowtail_

Sparrowclaw

_Sparrowheart_

Sparrowbeak

Sparrowfur

_Sparrowtalon_

Sparrowflight

Sparrowfoot

Sparrowleg

_Sparrowfeather_

_Specklenose_

Specklewing

Specklefern

Speckleleaf

Specklefeather

Speckletail

Specklefur

Spottedfoot

_Spottedfern_

Spottedfur

Spottedflower

Spottedcloud

_Squirreltail_

Squirrelclaw

Squirrelnose

Squirrelfoot

Squirrelwhisker

_Squirrelfang_

Squirreltooth

Squirrelpelt

Squirrelfur

Steamcloud

Steampool

Steamfur

Steamwhisker

_Stoneclaw_

Stonepelt

Stonetail

Stonestep

Stonewhisker

_Stonefang_

Stonetooth

Stoneface

_Stormwater_

Stormtail

Stormclaw

Stormpelt

Streamtail

Streamfur

Streampelt

Stripedpelt

Stripedtail

Stripedfur

Sunfoot

Sunwhisker

_Sunheart_

Sunfur

Sunpelt

Sunspot

Sunfeather

Sunwing

Sunpatch

Suntail

Swanflight

Swanwing

_Swansong_

_Swanfeather_

Swanbeak

Swanfoot  
Swantalon

_Swandive_

Swanfur

Swantail

Swanpelt

Swanface


	22. Letter T

**Glass**: So close to the end I can taste it!

**Crowfeather**: Oh joy…

**Glass**: Come on Crowfeather, can't you muster up some semblance of happiness?

**Crowfeather**: … and since when have I been known for my happiness?

**Glass**: ... point taken …

T –

Tabbytail

Tabbyfur

Tabbyfoot

Tabbypelt

Tanpelt

_Tanfeather_

Tanwing

Tanstripe

Tantail

Tanfoot

Tanspot(s)

Tangleclaw

Tanglefoot

Tangletail

Tansywhisker

Tansytail

Tansynose

Tansyleaf

Tansyfoot

Tawnyfur

Tawnyfoot

Tawnyface

Tawnytail

Tawnywing

_Tawnyfeather_

Tawnyspot(s)

Thistlefang

Thistlefur

_Thistlewhisker_

Thistleflower

_Thistletail_

Thistlefoot

_Thorntail_

Thornwhisker

_Thornfang_

Thorntalon

Thunderfoot

Thunderfur

_Thundercloud_

Thundertail

Tigerwhisker

_Tigergrowl_

_Tigerfang_

Tigertooth

_Tigersight_

Tigershadow

_Tigerstripe_

Tigerstrike

_Tinywing_

Tinyfeather

Tinyleaf

_Tinytail_

_Tinyclaw_

Tinyfoot

Toadfoot

Toadpelt

_Toadpool_

Toadclaw

_Toadnose_

_Turtleheart_

Turtleshell

Turtlefoot

Turtleclaw

Turtletail

_Twigleg_

Twigtail


	23. Letter V

**Crowfeather**: Wait…didn't you just skip a letter?

**Glass**: Yeah, so?

**Crowfeather**: Isn't that wrong?

**Glass**: Not if there are no useable names under said letter.

**Crowfeather**: Ah, I see. You aren't going to complain about how short this entry is?

**Glass**: Nope.

**Crowfeather**: Why?

**Glass**: Well, like Q, I was happy to get just one idea for it.

V –

Volenose

_Voletail_

Volewhisker

_Volefur_

Volepelt

_Voleclaw_

Volefoot

_Volefang_

Voletooth

Vinewhisker

_Vinetail_

Vineclaw


	24. Letter W

**Glass**: Yes! -punches air in triumph- Ladies and gentlemen I present to you the end of my suggestions alphabet!

**Crowfeather**: Finally! Now read it and get out all of you! Feel free to review however, by clicking that little thing called a button down there. I'm positive Glass would appreciate it.

**Glass**: Yes, yes I would. So please do. Like I said in my summary, even flamers are welcome!

W –

Waspclaw

Waspwing

Waspfang

Waspleg

Waspfoot

Waspstrike

Wasptail

Waterfur

Watertail

Waternose

_Watercloud_

Waterpelt

Waterwhisker

_Weaselclaw_

Weaselfur

_Weaselheart_

_Weaseltongue_

Weaselpelt

Weaselfoot

_Weaselnose_

Weaselwhisker

_Weaselfang_

Weaseltooth

_Weaseltail_

_Webwhisker_

Webtail

Webfur

Webpelt

Webclaw

_Wetwhisker_

Wetfur

_Wetnose_

Wetleaf

Wetfoot

Wetclaw

Wetfeather

_Wetwing_

Wetpelt

Whitenose

_Whitefeather_

Whiteclaw

Whitetail

_Whitestream_

_Whitefrost_

Whitepetal

_Whiteleaf_

Whitepelt

Whitefur

_Whitewhisker_

_Whiteflower_

_Whitescale(s)_

Whitefoot

_Whitebrook_

Whitetooth

_Whitefang_

_Willowfoot_

Willownose

Willowfur

_Willowclaw_

_Willowleaf_

Windfur

_Windwhisker_

Windfoot

Windpelt

Windrunner

Windracer

_Windheart_

Windtail

_Wolfheart_

_Wolftail_

Wolfhowl

_Wolfsong_

Wolfpelt

Wolftalon

_Wolfcry_

_Wolfsight_

Wolfclaw

Wolfnose

Wolftooth

_Wolfwhisker_

**THE END**


	25. Letter Y

**Crowfeather**: I can't believe you forgot this letter…

**Glass**: Oh, shut up! I didn't think of Yellowfang, so please forgive me.

**Yellowfang**: What? Get your skinny tail over here this instant so I can claw it off you ungrateful kit!

**Glass**: Ack! It's the flea-cushion mother of Brokenstar! RUN!

**Yellowfang**: When I'm through with you not even _your_ mother would recognize you!

**Glass**: Ha-ha! That's a cliché!

**Yellowfang**: What?! I don't even know what that is! Get back here!

**Crowfeather**: -sigh-

Y-

Yarrowfur

Yarrowpelt

Yarrowtail

Yarrowbelly

Yellowfur

Yellownose

Yellowpelt

Yellowtail

Yellowclaw

Yellowbelly


	26. Banned Names Part 1

**Glass**: This is part one of my banned names list. It consists of the names already used by the Erin's in their books. If you notice that your warrior's name is up here, you might want to reconsider it.

**Crowfeather**: And if you are thinking of naming your cat something like the names she will put up in section two, think again. Glass will find your story and flame it into oblivion.

**Glass**: Why, thank you Crow. I believe you just frightened away half of our reviewers.

**Crowfeather**: Hey, they were most likely the half that was going to use these names or already have. I did you a favor. Oh! I'd better say this: If you see any names in here that were in the guide, Glass offers her most sincere apologies. She finished typing up the guide late at night and wasn't thinking all that straight.

**Glass**: Wonderful. Now they will question the validity of my names.

**Crowfeather**: If the reviews up there are any indication, no they will not.

**Glass**: … sometimes, I love it when you're right.

_**Names Already in the Warriors Books**__**:**_

Antpelt

Ashfoot

Ashfur

Barkface

Beechfur

Berrynose

Birchfall

Birdflight

Blackclaw

Blackfoot

Bluefur

Brackenfur

Brambleclaw

Breezepelt

Brightflower

Brightheart

Brightspirit

Brindleface

Brokentail – **Only a ShadowClan cat would name their kit that…but DON'T use Broken- ever!**

Buzzardtail

Cedarheart

Cherrytail

Cinderfur

Cinderheart

Cinderpelt

Clawface

Cloudtail

Clovertail

Crowfeather – **Mai Luv 33**

Crowfrost

Crowfur

Dapplenose

Dappletail

Darkstripe

Dawncloud

Deadfoot

Dewspots

Dustpelt

Echosong

Fawnstep

Feathertail

Ferncloud

Fernpelt

Fireheart

Frostfur

Goldenflower

Gorseclaw

Gorsetail

Graymist

Graypool

Greenflower

Halftail

Harflight – **O_O *blink, blink* Rabbits fly now…?**

Harespring

Hawkfrost

Hazeltail

Heathertail

Heavystep

Hollowbelly

Hollyleaf

Honeyfern

Icewhisker

Ivytail

Jaggedtooth

Jayfeather

Kestrelwing

Kinkfur

Larkwing

Leafdapple

Leafpool

Leaftail

Leopardfur

Lionblaze

Lionheart

Littlecloud

Longtail

Loudbelly

Lowbranch

Milkfur

Mistyfoot

Molepelt

Morningflower

Mosspelt

Mothwing

Mousefang

Mousefur

Mousewhisker

Mudclaw

Mudfur

Nightcloud

Nightfur

Nightpelt

Nightwing – **Only mentioned once. Name is okay to use.**

Oakfur

Oakheart

Oatwhisker

One-eye

Onewhisker

Otterheart

Owlwhisker

Patchfoot

Patchpelt

Petalnose

Pinefur

Poppyfrost

Pouncetail

Pricklenose

Rainstorm

Rainwhisker

Ratscar

Redtail

Reedwhisker

Rippletail

Robinwing

Rosetail – **Not mentioned in allegiances, died during first book. Name as such can be used if you like. Not really forbidden in that sense.**

Rowanclaw

Runningbrook

Runningnose

Runningwind

Rushtail

Russetfur

Sandstorm

Seedpelt

Shadepelt

Sharpclaw

Shinningheart

Silverstream

Skywatcher

Sloefur – **I don't even know what a Sloe is…some sorta rodent I presume?**

Smallear

Smokefoot

Snaketail

Snowbird

Sootfur

Sorreltail

Sparrowpelt

Speckletail

Spiderleg

Spottedleaf

Spottedpelt

Squirrelflight

Stonefur

Stonestream

Stormfur

Stumpytail

Swallowtail

Tallpoppy

Tawnyfur – **Barely mentioned in any books. Name is okay to use.**

Tawnypelt

Thornclaw

Toadfoot

Tigerclaw

Tornear

Voletooth

Waselfur

Webfoot

Wetfoot

Whiteclaw

Whitestorm

Whitetail

Whitethroat

Whitewater

Whitewing

Willowpelt

Willowclaw

Willowshine

Yellowfang


	27. Reply to Commentary 1

**Glass**: Wow, didn't think I'd get so many reviews so fast! As such, here is my first reply to the commentary section. Don't worry, I will reply to the reviews that come after it as well. But first I have to put up the rest of my banned names section!

**Crowfeather**: Why don't you do that BEFORE this then?

**Glass**: … because I don't want to.

**Crowfeather**: -sigh- Twolegs…

.

_**Forestroamer334  
**__**2009-06-15 . chapter 2**_

**i totally agree with u on everything! i have been killing myself over all the dumb names people have come up with, because they aren't creative enought to think of anything that fits any of the rules. wat i hate the most is when people have rouges, and their names end in paw or a warrior name. rouges hav no clue that warriors excist**

First of all, thank you for being the first to review. Second, I feel your pain. I have also seen people who make rouges with warrior names, and it irritates me to no end. But there are two reasons they probably do that:

The cat used to be part of a Clan and got exiled, in which case they would keep their name. This is the acceptable reason…and unfortunately the least used.

The author plans to put them in a Clan later and thought "Hey! If I just give them a warrior name now it will make my life easier later! Plus, that way the rogue's name sounds cooler!" This is what most authors think when doing that and is the reason you and I keep making our heads sore and our keyboards go skea;jf;raoengkfdnh;aregjh!

.

_**Leopardstorm  
**__**2009-06-15 . chapter 7 **_

**You should write a book! Fantastic! Well thought and some brilliant ones there that I will use in my story (if I find the time to upload). Why do writers choose names such as Glacierfoot? The Tribe maybe, but how are Firestar, Leopardstar, Blackstar and Onestar meant to know a glacier is! They probably think that a glacier is a new type of fresh-kill! Thank you for squashing those demons out and finding us some proper name!**

Thank you for the review, and writing a book might not be such a bad idea! I'll keep that in mind. Now on to your question: **why do writers choose names such as Glacierfoot? The Tribe maybe, but how are Firestar, Leopardstar, Blackstar and Onestar meant to know what a glacier is!** The answer, Leopardstorm, is all too painfully simple: The author wanted an original-sounding name that sounded cool, and didn't think twice about whether or not it would actually make sense in the Warrior's world. That is why we have cats named after mythical creatures on and why I wrote this guide. Don't worry; I will squash those demons like they've never been squashed before!

.

_**Mixstar-Leader of ThunderClan**__**  
**__**2009-06-15 . chapter 1**_

**Good job on listing all those names! ;D That's a lot! Would it be okay if I used some of the names you listed in your guide for one of my Warriors story?  
(Crowfeather 3)**

It was my pleasure Mixstar. I thought I could have put a few more in some sections but the sensible side of my brain was saying no, that then I'd put down names that made no sense in the Warrior's universe. On another note, I would be honored if you used some of my names in your story. After all, I made this guide as a way to provide everyone with names for their stories that actually made sense.

(( **CROWFEATHER**!!! **33**))

.

_**Saffy  
**__**2009-06-16 . chapter 1 **_

**You've come up with a great selection of names, so thank you. Lets hope that people read this, and get a better idea of what to name their Warriors. When I get around to making an account, I'm going to write a Warriors story, and would like to use some of these names, if that's alright with you.**

You're welcome. Yes, I do hope others read this guide. It would make everyone's life easier and all these fanfics so much better, grammar and plot holes aside. Whenever you make an account, make sure to stop by and review again, and yes you can use as many of my names as you like. As I told Mixstar, I would be honored.

.

_**Swiftpaw of WindClan**__**  
**__**2009-06-16 . chapter 3**_

**Thanks for all the great names! Oh, and is the next forbidden thing gonna be all the stupid names? Like Dragonscales and Sapphirepelt? I HATE names like that . . .**

**How about Aspen for A? Just wondering . . .**

You're very welcome! Yes, the next banned section is going to be names like that. Hate does not even begin to describe how I feel about them…

Aspen? I thought I put that in there already O_O If not I will put it in section two of the alphabet where I am going to use the suggestions you readers give.

.

.

**Glass**: I would say cookies to all reviewers but that is way too cliché.

**Crowfeather**: Your writing teacher advised flipping cliché phrases you know, to make them your own.

**Glass**: Exactly! Therefore, I will be giving you … nothing. Seriously, I'm stumped. Hey Crow, gimme a hand will you?

**Crowfeather**: First of all, use my full Warrior name please. Second, Glass would like to give you all honorary medals of honor in being brave enough to review this guide and for your wonderful comments. She hopes she answered your questions to the best of her ability and that you take the time to direct writers to this guide if you find them naming their cats something impossible.

**Glass**: Good one Crow! Let's go with that!

**Crowfeather**: -face palm-


	28. Banned Names Part 2

**Glass**: As you all have probably guessed, this is the chapter where I will address prefixes that should be forever banned from the Warrior's world. This means, for those who are weak of mind, that they are expressly _**FORBIDDEN**_ and should _**NOT**_ be used no matter how cool or unique they sound!

**Crowfeather**: That also means that if you use them in your story she will hunt you down and gut you like a mouse.

**Glass**: Precisely. -evil smirk-

.

First off, as I stated in my guidelines, names that contain gemstones or specials rocks should not be used. The forest cats do not know the names we two-legs have given them, and as such would simply think of them as unusually pretty stones. However, some gemstones ( _**such as Amber, Silver and Gold **_) are also the names of a color. Forest cats do know what those words are but only in the sense of say, a silver pelt or amber eyes. This means that, so long as you don't use them to refer to the actual stones, those prefixes are fine to use.

**Examples****: **_Ruby, Diamond, Sapphire, Emerald, Opal, Topaz, Amethyst, Onyx, Ivory, Ebony, Granite, Brass, Iron, Steel, etc._

.

Following right along with those are names that come from mythical creatures such as Dragons or Griffins. Again…the forest cats _**DON'T KNOW**_ what these are!! Their ancient stories tell about Tigers and Lions and all the larger cats in lands far away from them! Their ancestors go to live among the starts as spirits, not cats whose wings are covered with feathers or scales. They are not humans, will never be humans and as such have no idea what these beings are!

**Examples**: _Griffin, Phoenix, Dragon, , Basilisk, Demon, Angel, Ghost, Monster, etc._

.

Oh that reminds me! Synonyms such as Aqua for Water or Vixen for Fox are also null and void. Why would a she-cat want to name her blue-gray kit Aquakit when Water, Misty, River, Stream or even Skykit would work just as well? Going to the extremes for a unique sounding name only makes them horrible and implausible.

**Example**: _Vixen, Aqua, Air, Earth, Serpent, Eclipse, Sunset, Sunrise, Soul, Whisper etc._

.

Then there are names that start with objects only humans would know. Okay, so the cat was a kittypet named Ribbon and she joined a Clan. Whoop de freaking do! Even if she got a name change, the leader would **NOT** name her Ribbon- anything! It is a twoleg term that they have no knowledge of at all; why would they name their cat after something that, in their eyes, is stupid and meaningless?

**Examples**: _Windoweyes, Silkfur, Velvetnose, Flutewhisker, Glassfang, Glitterpelt, etc._

.

Speaking of which…DON'T give me this crazy emo cat crap! So the warrior is always angry, who cares? Yes this she-cat lost her mate and kits in a fire and never got over it; whatever. It is very sad but **NOT** a reason to name a cat something like these examples.

**Examples**: _Brokenheart, Ragefang, Twistedsoul, Bloodfeather, etc._

.

Before we move on to the most forbidden prefix of all, let me also stress that trying to name a cat after real words, movie titles, books or anything like that is ridiculous. Yes it is a unique name; **NO** it will **NOT** be possible in the Warrior's world. I don't care how much of a fan you are, no warrior would be named Sleepyhollow! Oh-ho, you laugh now and say you've never done it, but I've seen it…so steer clear!

**Example**: _Steelmagnolia, Ebonywhite, Wolfrain, Poppyseed, Horsetail, Mudpuddle, etc._

.

All that ranting has finally led me to the single most _FORBIDDEN_ prefix in the history of Warriors. Being that the stars are where their ancestors reside, where their medicine cats receive their messages from, where their leaders receive their nine lives and the suffix –star after their name…_**DO NOT**_, I repeat in case you didn't hear me or didn't choose to listen, _**DO NOT**_ use the prefix **Star**- to name any of your cats!! That is too powerful a word in their minds, so much so that no mere cat can do it justice. Besides, I'm sure almost every queen harbors the hopes that her kits may rise to become leaders one day. Can you imagine a cat named Starstar? X_x I sure as hell can't. Note that **Spirit**- goes hand in hand with **Star**- as one of the most banned prefixes for similar reasons.

**.**

**Glass**: Well, I think that is all of them…though I'm sure people will find new ones that will make me go insane sooner or later.

**Crowfeather**: Too late. Why don't you go rest your head a bit before it blows up and covers me in goop?

**Glass**: Hey, good idea…oye! Dx

**Crowfeather**: -chuckles-


	29. Reply to Commentary 2

**Crowfeather**: Another set of review replies to all you eager readers out there. Glass is too tired to say an intro today so I will do the liberty for her. Thank you all for reading and don't forget to keep coming back for more!

.

_**Adeladee**__**  
**__**2009-06-19 . chapter 27**___

**I do agree that names like Unicorngallop *cracks up and gestures below* but if clans are made that aren't Thunderclan, Riverclan, etc etc that new names could be used for those cats such as ones with names of minerals and what not. And I think that names from the book can be used (but not excessively) as long as the cat is described differently. Ex: I use Jayfeather but the cat is female and has green eyes.**

…Unicorn? GALLOP?! –head desk- Oh my god… my brain is on fire…that author needs to burn and die. But I disagree with you about the new Clans idea. They are still cats, still warriors who have lived in the wild all their lives like the original five Clans. Despite the possibly new locations of their camps and their new Clan names they are essentially the same. Therefore, they still wouldn't know the names of the gems. But, that is my own personal opinion. It isn't worth all that much in this world to tell the truth.

Please note that I do not think names from the books shouldn't be used at all, but merely that they shouldn't be used as reincarnations of the same cat or as Mary-sue or Gary-stew characters. Your point is a valid one, and I like your original Jayfeather.

.

_**sweetlolitaangel**__**  
**__**2009-06-16 . chapter 9**___

**i donht understand? why is goldenfrost only for blue eyed cats**

Because. The name would also work for a cat with a frosty personality, but the blue eyes would really cinch the plausible aspect of the name. It would provide a second reason for the ending that makes sense and wont have flamers read something like this when they see your alliances:

_Goldenfrost_ – longhaired golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

going "what?! Golden_frost_?! Impossible!" and bringing the fire to your door.

I know I replied to this by way of PM, but I had to post it in the chapter as well because I figured many other readers probably had the same question.

.

_**sweetlolitaangel**__**  
**__**2009-06-16 . chapter 27**___

**Wonderful! I mean I'm not sure i should be talking (after all i DO use 'Comet' for a warrior name, but i'm glad your'e standing up against names like 'Unicorngallop' and other s**t like that. :)**

Comet…Unicorngallop…oh god….I think I must go hit my head against my bedroom wall now. Please excuse me. I appreciate your support, however. It is most certainly appreciated.

.

_**sweetlolitaangel**__**  
**__**2009-06-29 . chapter 28**___

***teardrop* I used some of those. Such as Spirit (Spiritstorm, Spiritfire) Starry (Starrydapple ,Starryburst) Whisper (Whisperkit)Silent (Silentdream), Shiver (Shiverbreeze) Flurry (Flurrystrike) Minty (Mintymoss),Bounce (Bounceclaw, was actually used in the books, you can check at Warriorswiki see him in Skyclan) Venom (Venomblaze)Mosshope,Sleath (Sleathgrass)Fallenstorm, Twilightriver, Brave (Bravewind)Pure (Pureheart)Lunar (Lunarstripe), Able (Ablefoot)Cloudnight, Eclipse (Eclipseleaf)Spark (Sparkwave)**

I might as well use names like Dragonbreath and Toothpastewhisker *whimpers*

Minty is fine, though why a queen would use Minty- instead of the simpler Mint- is a bit beyond me. Spark is good too, so long as you're talking about a spark like from a fire and it refers to a ginger/orange cat. Venom…not so sure. Why would the cats name their kit after something that could kill them? Ah, the infamous Bounceclaw…I am going to strangle the Erins. They are forgetting their own standards…Sneezekit and Bumblekit, please. -spits on the names-

To the other names you stated…I think it would be best I don't start my infamous ranting. You pretty much stole my thunder with the last comment there anyway. Yes, those names are terrible. Beat them and burn them! -foams at the mouth- But you at least know that so you are partially absolved. Most other authors who use names like those think they are perfectly plausible and have fits when I state they're not.

.

_**Moonstream-Sunstripe  
**__**2009-06-29 . chapter 24 **_

**Wolfstreak and Sunstripe are still original!**

Wolfstreak…ugh…my brain…

But Sunstripe is good an original. A keeper.

Strongly dislike the first, love the second.

If you would like to rate any more of your names, go to my topic in the Warrior names forum and post a comment there. That applies to all other readers out there. I bite, but only for good reasons.

.

_**Moonstream-Sunstripe  
**__**2009-06-29 . chapter 15 **_

**Haha! Moonstream is still original!**

Original? Yes. Plausible? Perhaps.

.

_**Moonstream-Sunstripe  
**__**2009-06-29 . chapter 6 **_

**My OC is Duskadder.**

Horrible name. Essentially what its saying is a nearly night snake. WTF?! _**NO**_! If it's not too late to change it I would suggest Duskshadow or Duskclaw.

.

_**Moonstream-Sunstripe  
**__**2009-06-29 . chapter 3 **_

**Umm you forgot Aspen--.**

Thank you. That has already been established. I will be adding it in part two of the alphabet where I am taking my reviewer's prefix suggestions and providing working names.

_PS_: Why not put all of this into one review? You're spamming my inbox.

.

_**icethroat21**__**  
**__**2009-06-29 . chapter 28**___

**What about the prefix Owl? You never said anything about that.  
And also, what if the loner/rogue was formerly from the clans? Would it be okay to name them after something then? Or if the cat naming their kit was an idiot? I'm not asking to be annoying, I'm just wondering.  
Asides from that, I love this guide!  
You are a pure genius.  
Loved the guide!**

…I seriously forgot that? Aw, damn. My apologies both to you Icy and to my original RPG character Owltalon. That is a perfectly acceptable prefix that I will most certainly add in part two of the alphabet.

If the loner and rogue were once a part of a Clan it is relatively okay…but I don't condone using it for like twenty cats or more than say, two or three times in the same story. It rarely happens where a cat is exiled from their Clan or decides to live on their own, and sometimes they even change their names to suit their new lifestyle.

The queen being an idiot is unacceptable. Even an idiot wouldn't name their kits that. Remember back when Daisy had her kits the clanners were all commenting on how the names she'd chosen would make fine Clan names? I don't think any cat would let an ignorant queen name their kit something like Starkit or Tangokit.

I know you're not asking to be annoying, and I appreciate the questions. I hope I was able to answer to your satisfaction.

I hardly doubt the genius bit. I simply have some common sense is all.

.

_**I Am The Masquerade**__**  
**__**2009-06-27 . chapter 26**___

**Out of all of your suggested names, I liked most of them. A few of them I disliked, like Antfang. However, most of them are quite good.**

-Masquerade

Compliment and critique taken. Thank you. I liked Antfang because I imagined a cat with powerful, sharp teeth like the insect itself. Brings to mind a fun image for me. Plus, I think it's quite unique. But, to each their own.

(_**Ps: Love the username by the way. Are you a PotO phan?**_)

.

_**AeriaGloris10**__**  
**__**2009-06-17 . chapter 27**___

**And this is why God you are.**

Aeria! Mai waifu!! -hug- I was wondering when you would review this =) I assure you I am no God…but the title does boost my ego! Muchos gracias mi amiga.

.

_**beachgal123**__**  
**__**2009-06-17 . chapter 1**___

**I really love this guide. I hope you don't mind, but in my next story "Warriors: Fierce as Fire" I really want to use a few, or maybe tweak a few to get the names I want. I'll be sure to credit you, and thanks again!**

Thank you very much, and I appreciate the compliment. Feel free to use any names you like. But if you tweak them I hope you make sure they are still plausible LoL

.

**Glass**: Boo!

**Crowfeather**: -dryly- Very scary. You terrified my. -sniffs disdainfully- I though you said you didn't _want_ to comment on this chapter?

**Glass**: Hush! I just wanted to say that if anyone would like me to rate their names they can go to my thread in the Warrior Names section of the forums and I would be more than happy to do so!

**Crowfeather**: Huh, I didn't think of that. Good idea.

**Glass**: Thank you.


	30. Banned Names Part 3

**Glass**: Welcome back, everyone! Sorry for my inexcusably lengthy absence. Here is the final part of the banned names section where I will list a few prefixes that are completely ridiculous. I hope you find them entertaining and, if you have names like this in your fanfics…just hope I don't stumble across them.

**Crowfeather**: It's a wonder you still have any reviewers…just saying.

.

**A-**

Aquamarine

Autumn

Angel

Azur

Arrow

Arch

Artic

Aqua

Acid/ic

Athlete

.

**B-**

Butterfly

Broken

Blood

Blade

Burst/ing

Bull

Bone

Burr

Button

Beach

Bachelor

.

**C-**

Cute

Copper

Crystal

Cry/ing

Crescent

Corpse

Chaos

.

**D-**

Dragon

Diamond

Demon

Dream

Doubt

Distant

Dazzle

Drizzle

Despair

Drown/ing

Deep

Dead

Drift/ed

Driftwood

.

**E-**

Elephant

Emerald

Eclipse

Emo

Ebony

Envy

Enchanted

Evening

Eternal

East

.

**F-**

Flash

Fable

Forgotten

Frizz/y

Fall/ing

Fuzzy

Flutter

Fur

Freeze

Frozen

Faith

False

Far

Fiddle

.

**G-**

Grizzly

Glitter

Ghost

Glow/ing

Gale

Gull

Greed

Glutton

Gorge

Gem

Grand

.

**H-**

Heart

Heaven

Harrier

Howl/ing

Hidden

Hurricane

Hiss

Holy

Hollow

Harsh

.

**I-**

Ivory

Iris

Icecream

.

**J-**

Jump

Jingle

Justice

.

**K-**

Kindle/d

Kind

Kill/er

.

**L-**

Lost

Loud

Love

Lust

Lava

Leech

.

**M-**

Mumble

Mask/ed

Marble

Maroon

Myth

.

**N-**

Neon

Nectar

Nova

Nocturnal

North

Numb

.

**O-**

Ocean

Onyx

Old

Ox

.

**P-**

Poison

Pitter

Pyre

Pirate

Pain

Panda

Paint/ed

Pearl

Pepper

Polar

Poker

.

**Q-**

Question

Quick

Quake

Quack/ing

.

**R-**

Ruby

Rapid

Rust

Rotten

Rainbow

Ring

Rumble

Rubble

Rising

Rope

.

**S-**

Star

Sable

Saber

Sapphire

Stalk/er

Slash

Silent

Song

Slate

South

Spring

Summer

Swirl/ing

Swish

Strong

Scar

Sweet

Sea

Salt

Sugar

Spilling

Silk/y

Scourge

Strawberry

Shine/ning

Stealth/y

Scream/ing

Screech

Solar

Story

Set/ting

Spirit

Solemn

Shatter/ed

Skin

Spice

Spicy

.

**T-**

Tango

Tide

Turquoise

True

Tumble

Teal

Tempest

Twisted

Twin

Tinder

Tumble

Trap/ped

Tornado

Tundra

Thin

Twilight

.

**U-**

Unicorn

Ugly

.

**V-**

Vampire

Vixen (use sparingly)

Valiant

Venom

Vanish

Volcano

.

**W-**

Wild

Winter

Window

Wish

Whisper

Wisp

Weaver

Weaving

Wrath

Wraith

Wise

Werewolf

West

.

**X-**

Xylophone

.

**Y-**

Yucky

Young

.

**Z-**

Zebra

Zenith

.

.

**Glass**: Just so you know, I've seen almost all of these in one fanfic or another.

**Crowfeather**: Very disheartening.

**Glass**: Mm…I agree. Also people, please know that these are only SOME of the prefixes that you should never use.


	31. Reply to Commentary 3

**Glass**: Welcome to another edition of…REPLY TO COMMENTARY! Enjoy.

**Crowfeather**: [facepalm] Dear StarClan…

.

**sweetlolitaangel  
2009-06-30 . chapter 29**

**Critique taken. I have been thinking of changing Mosshope to Mossheart , since Mosshope makes no sense, and Silentdream to something totally different. I haven't made up replacement names for the others yet. P.S A lot of my names are inspired by Rising Sparks (Not to seem like I'm blaming anything on the amazing Bdr13) and there are a few names like Masked, Swirl, Spin, and Spiral that I'm not sure I can use.**

Mossheart is good. It has a wonderful flow too. Just so you know, I have no idea who/what is Rising Sparks is so don't worry.

Going on to the names you are unsure of: all of them are not possible. Swirl MAYBE if the cat has very strange, very noticeable tabby markings but even that is pushing it.

.

**icethroat21  
2009-06-30 . chapter 29**

**Thanks for the answers!  
It's unfortunate that some people just don't have common sense when it comes to names...it really is.  
Again, thanks for the answers!  
~Icy**

Agreed, and you're welcome. I'm glad I could be of service.

.

**Moonriver  
2009-07-01 . chapter 28**

**why isn't Moonriver in the guide? Or Nightmist? I Love everything else in the guide, especilly (spelling?) this banned names part.**

Moonriver isn't in here because it is completely implausible as is Moonstream. There is no water on the moon, and Clans seem to know this.

.

**Moonstream-Sunstripe  
2009-07-06 . chapter 26**

**I looked up what a sloe is. Here you go, copy and pasted from Merriam Webster Online: the small dark globose astringent fruit of the blackthorn. Whatever the [fluff] that means.**

And here I was thinking it was a type of rodent X_x I'm an idiot. Thank you for clarifying that for me ^_^ I appreciate it!

.

**Nianque  
2009-07-08 . chapter 28**

**A couple complaints, Moon is also SUPPOSED to be forbidden in the cats' minds, moon is only used for objects associated with Starclan, such as the moonpool and moonstone, I am aware the Erins slipped up on this though.**

**Also, what of the suffix spirit? I do recall Bravespirit in the warrior cat books, Longshadows I think.**

**Other than that, I love most of the names, especially the ones with the prefix Falcon.**

Yes, they did slip up on Moon. I was a little surprised when I noticed that but, never-the-less, it isn't too much of a leap if they use Sun- as well so I let it be.

As I have stated countless times in this guide, I believe the Erin's are loosing their touch. They are now just making names because they sound cool or cute...seem a bit familiar? It's what most people on this site do.

Thank you! I RP with a cat called Falconwing so the compliment makes me quite pleased.

.

**Moonriver  
2009-07-12 . chapter 24**

**wolfheart is a name of a cat in code of the clans. just thought i'd tell you.**

Everyone makes mistakes. I hadn't read Code of the Clans at the point I made this guide, so forgive me my slip-ups.

.

**Moonriver  
2009-07-12 . chapter 11**

**you put Iceclaw down twice**

Duly noted.

.

**Moonriver  
2009-07-12 . chapter 2**

**why can't you use the prefix butterfly?**

Will be answered under Anonymous' review.

.

**Moonriver  
2009-07-12 . chapter 22**

**toadfoot are in the books by erin hunter and is in the t section. ?**

As I've said before, I make mistakes. You can't expect me to be perfect. Also I will say this one more time: PLEASE put all your comments into ONE review. It's tedious to sift through them all and get the gist of what you're saying.

.

**Galadriadhar  
2009-07-18 . chapter 14**

**Just so you know, Loud, Swift, Fuzzy, Flower, Wild, Scar, and Running are acceptable prefixes.**

I have only read Bluestar's quest about two months ago. But I still think all this prefixes are stupid. The Erin's are forgetting their ways. I will say it time and time again until everyone else realizes it. Flower- is fine, Running- sort of…but the rest? NO.

.

**Autumleaf & Nightwolf  
2009-07-22 . chapter 25**

**Autumleaf: I love your guide it's helped me a lot and if you don't like my name then I'm sorry but I like and I don't believe it's been used before. It follows your guidelines and therefore I think it's perfect.**

**Nightwolf: THANK YOU! she has been trying to come up with names since she started reading the books and you and your guide has helped her immensely! again thank you!**

Autumleaf- Yes, I don't like your name and for that I am sorry. It has been used before just so you know, and NO it does NOT follow my guidelines. Remember, I said do not use synonyms or human words for things the Clans use. In the world of Warriors, Autumn is simply called Leaf-Fall.

Nightwolf- It was my pleasure. I am glad that I was able to help!

.

**Anonymous  
2009-07-28 . chapter 29**

**Holy. Crow.**

**That was totally awesome! -hugs Glass and hands Glass a cookie-**

**Though I do have a question... why can you not use Butterflypelt? It seems okay... For example, if a cat has spotted fur (like Leopardstar), then it would be kinda like a Butterfly's wings... right?**

**Although I am not old enough to join this site (boohoo) I've been making names for warriors. I NEARLY put down Vixen... phew!**

**Anyways, a thousand thanks for this guide.**

Mmm…cookie…*noms*

I don't think spots count as butterfly-like pelt. Regardless, this prefix is not possible because of the fact that it has two parts. It is like a (bad) full warrior's name already. You don't see the Clan's using the herb Horsetail as a prefix (i.e. Horsetailfoot).

Vixen is alright. After all, they know the name for a male fox, why wouldn't they know this one? But I'd suggest using only Fox- all the same.

You're very welcome.

.

**AeriaGloris10  
2009-08-16 . chapter 1**

**Hi, Glass. It's me. The storm knocked out my power when I got back from Borders after BUYING BLUESTAR'S PROPHECY! ^_^ AND I FINISHED IT!! Here are more names (you might've put some of them up already).**

To all my other reviewers, this is who I borrowed Bluestar's Quest from. I hadn't even read it until then.

Mkay, on to the names. The ones I will … kindly … tell people not to use are: Fuzzypelt. Poppydawn, Mumblefoot, Archeye, Poolcloud, Timberfur, Lilystem. Troutclaw is okay but a little wonky O_o

.

**Sheldmage Elder  
2009-09-27 . chapter 26**

**I have a question about Broken never being used. How about if it's a rename? Overall I liked this it's helped me improve my warrior names as well as helped me begin to think of a story base that I might make later on. Very good. ^_^**

Renames are alright so long as there is a valid reason for the re-name and the cat has something about then PHYSICALLY to match the prefix Broken-. Remember, Brokentail had a crick in his tail that make it look broken. Thank you for the compliments, too. I appreciate them.

.

**EricaWolf  
2009-11-01 . chapter 1**

**Waho!  
Finelly someone who knows how to make a decent warrior name. I get sick at looking at warrior names on fics when I keep on telling them that the cats DO NOT know what a dragon or a diamond or whatever is and just today I was looking at a fic when a apprentice named is Starpaw and the author said in the summary she'll be Leader somewhere in the I rewied telling the author that Starpaw's leader name will be Starsstar.  
So I'am glad to you made this guide so people will know the diffence between a good name like Roseleaf to a bad name like Oceanpaw(Oceanpaw is an actraul fan fic name,I am not quite sure if the author knows that the cats don't know what ocean is and they call it Sun-Drown-Place).**

You feel my pain. Oceanpaw, Starpaw…grrr….tell me where those fics are and they shall feel my wrath!

.

.

**Crowfeather**: Okay, you've finished replying to them so go lye down. You're hacking up a lung over here.

**Glass**: Meh, don't worry about it…I'll live.

**Crowfeather**: Why am I not reassured…?

**Glass**: [shrugs] You're just naturally pessimistic.


End file.
